Elapsed
by God of Flash Shihouin Yoruichi
Summary: kadaj has forgotten everything...what will cloud do?
1. who am i?

_**Elapsed**_

Chapter 1: who am I?

A/n: my second yaoi ficcie! Thank you and a big hug to all those who've read and review my first yaoi ficcie! Really appreciate it minna! For those who doesn't know what story it is but is interested in reading it, the title's "Eccentric Felicity"

Anyhow! I'm not really a Cloud fan but this story just won't leave my mind. Gomen for the OCCness cause there's gonna be a lot of it here, oh, and before I forget, just wanna dedicate this one to da-chan, ren-chan, sam-chan, yoshimi-chan and to all my fellow yaoi girls out there! o

A fine Monday morning.

Cloud just finished his delivery for the day. For some unexpected reasons, he took the train in doing his delivery. His big bike was in need of some repairs due to the skirmish that took place the other day with two certain silver-haired, leather-clad men, leaving his beloved bike severed.

Cloud sighed.

Good thing the train wasn't full. It is still too early.

He closed his eyes for a while then rested his back from his seat. He tilted his head up and opened his eyes.

"_I'm bored…"_ he thought while scanning the whole compartment. From his left was a couple that was almost making out. In front of the couple was an old man, who appears to enjoy the sight of the two lovers. From his right was a redheaded man wearing tinted, round glasses, reading a newspaper. Besides that man was a girl who was sleeping. Lastly, he looked at the seat in front his only to be shocked from the notice.

Seated in front of him was a short silver haired teen clad in black leather. He head was tilted down.

Cloud took hold of his weapon and continued to observe the said person; unaware weather the silver haired teen knows his presence.

His heartbeat grew faster.

"Kadaj?" he called out, but the other didn't look nor replied.

"_Is he sleeping?"_ cloud thought. He wasn't sure if should scrutinize the other or just pretend he saw no one. After all, it might be some kind of hoax.

He removed his hold from his sword and sat straight, trying to ignore the current situation.

The train stopped for the route. The compartment was now almost empty. Cloud was about to step out when he focused his gaze on the last person on the train who doesn't seem to move, still.

The thought of having to confront Kadaj went to his mind again.

For the second time that day, the blond sighed again.

He strode back and sat besides the teen.

"Kadaj?" he called out again.

Kadaj raised his head and looked back at Cloud with questioning eyes.

"…is…is that my name?"

"huh?" the blond raised one brow.

"Gomen…I seem to have lost my memory…I've got no idea who I am. Even my name…" he explained.

"_So that's why he didn't even reacted the first time I saw him and called his name."_ Cloud thought, "How did you got into this train?"

"I was walking to God-knows-where…then I ended up here."

The chocobo head didn't know what to do. Tifa would surely get angry and anxious at the sight if he ever decided to bring Kadaj home.

He cursed himself for being too damn nice.


	2. new home

_**Elapsed**_

Chapter 2: new home

A/n: well…thank you very much to Forest Shadow for reviewing, yes; I'm a Kadaj fan too! waves D hope you'll be following all my chapters despite it now being a super late for update…hehe.. scratches head

Anyhow! On with the story!

Tifa wiped her hands dry. She was planning to surprise Cloud with lunch and then who knows what can happen next

She grinned. Green thoughts started to form from her mind, unaware that the boy she was dreaming about was already by her side followed by another boy with silver hair. Tifa giggled.

"Tifa…?"

She blinked, noticing bright mako-blue eyes staring straight at her. Then she blushed a dark red.

"Cloud!" Cloud was grinning.

"You were thinking of me weren't you?"

"Don't be stupid!" she slapped the blonde's back strong enough to send him tumbling to the door

"Ah…oh! I'm so sor- huh?" Tifa noticed the other teen from the room. Her eyes widened, "K-kadaj!"

Kadaj looked back at her, not knowing what he should do, "ummm…. Ohayo?"

"Eh?"

"He doesn't remember anything."

"Nani?"

"He doesn't know anything, I think he has amnesia…" Cloud said as he rubbed his back, _"itai…that hurts…" _he thought.

"But how?"

"Dunno…I just found him on the train on my way home, not knowing where he was headed."

As the two talked, Kadaj analyzed the room. Green eyes roam the bar as if searching, _"This must be a bar…"_he thought.

"What do you think we should do with him?" the blonde finally asked.

Tifa was still unsure of everything.

"Are you sure?" she questioned while pointing at Kadaj.

"I guess so…he didn't even do anything when he saw me and doesn't know who I am!"

Tifa folded her arms. She glanced at Kadaj who seems to be probing the whole place.

"I was thinking, why don't we just let him stay here for the time being?" Cloud scratched his head.

"Demo…"

"He doesn't remember anything right? And besides, I'm here, I'll be guarding him." The blonde assured.

Of course, Tifa will be Tifa, despite her having a strong fist, she will always have a soft heart.

"I guess you're right…which room will he be using?"

"My room, since I have to guard him as well.

"Okay, I'll be searching for some clothes for him."

"Er…can you explain to Denzel and the others as well?"

Tifa nodded then disappeared to the back door.

"Kadaj" Cloud called out.

"Hai?" the other blinked.

"Are you hungry?"

"Now that you mentioned it, yes I am."

"You take a seat then, I'll be serving you some food."

"demo…I don't have any money for your food." Kadaj took a seat at the bar. He stared at the food that the blonde had served him.

"You don't have to pay for that, so don't worry! Just eat it up!" Cloud beamed.

"A…Arigatou…"

"Starting today, this will be your home."

Kadaj smiled warmly.


End file.
